Multi-hull sailboats have been in use worldwide for centuries. Multi-hull sailboats include sailboats with two hulls which are now referred to as catamarans and sailboats with three hulls which are now referred to as trimarans. Trimarans typically comprise a main hull and two side floats or pontoons positioned one on each side of, and a distance from, the main hull to improve the stability of the sailboat.
While there are a variety of multi-hull sailboat designs commercially available, there are some inadequately addressed problems. Many of these problems stem from the fact that the width of most multi-hull sailboats is quite large compared to that of single hull boats. Although this increased width improves their stability in water, it makes them difficult to maneuver and transport by trailer or the like from one location to another when taken out of the water.
Another problem is that most multi-hull sailboats cannot be disassembled and those that can be disassembled cannot be disassembled quickly and easily.
A further problem is that multi-hull sailboats take up considerable space at piers and docks.
A still further problem with multi-hull sailboats is that smaller designs, such as those under twenty feet in length, do not provide any real or comfortable seating arrangements for the users and there is limited or no storage areas which can result in belongings being lost overboard.
Another problem, which is applicable to sailboats in general, and to multi-hull boats as well, is that they can be difficult to learn how to sail.